


Hellbent and Falling in Love

by astormoflilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Awesome Arthur Weasley, Biphobia, F/F, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Guardian Angels, Homophobia, Lucius Malfoy is trying, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Regulus is too good for his family, Regulus needs a hug, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape is so done, The Good Place au (sort of), mentions violence and torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astormoflilacs/pseuds/astormoflilacs
Summary: He was consumed by black. Severus Snape found it hard to breathe. He grasped his throat to stop the blood from rushing out, but he only felt cold skin.He was dead.Gone was the formidable Potions Master.He gave into his despair and openly wept.Phosphenes danced across his vision.And then he saw a light.*******Could this be Heaven?A stranger rolled his eyes. “Heaven doesn’t exist. At least, not in the way muggles describe it. In fact, there are multiple Paradises. We call them Good Places.”NOTE: I wrote this piece to get back into the swing of things and wanted to see if pansting is really freeing. For me, it's not. Ch3 was a mess of trying too many things. Well, you live and you learn.  I had a Nanowrimo project that I'm going to edit in December and will get back to this and make an outline. Thanks for reading, commenting, and giving kudos!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is to help me get back into the swing of things. (I need to get used to writing while having a full-time job again.) Also, I thought it would be fun. :) I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters and all that jazz.

_“If you don’t know where you are going, any road will take you there.”_  
_—Lewis Carroll_

 

Green eyes. _Her_ green eyes. Those eyes that haunted his dreams and waking hours were the last things he saw before everything faded to black. He was surrounded by black. He was consumed by black. Severus Snape found it hard to breathe. He grasped his throat to stop the blood from rushing out, but he only felt cold skin. His hands wondered to where Nagini repeatedly tore at his flesh. But there was no evidence of what occurred in the Shrieking Shack. Despite knowing he no longer looked like the victim of a vampire attack, he continued to gasp for breath. But he felt no warm air escape his lips. 

He was dead.

He could have sworn he heard blood passing through his ears, but he knew such a thing was impossible. That did not stop his infernal heart from pounding against his ribcage. A sickening numbness prickled along his throat. His heart ached. It was ramming against the cage of the pericardial cavity. It continued to thrash against its cage as Severus searched for his wand. He cast a Lumos and ignored the implications of this act. He could see his chest moving up and down under three layers of clothing.

Severus was walking along the narrow line between anguish and vexation. The logical part of his brain was calling him things worse than Dunderhead. He knew his lungs and heart were of no use here. But a more primal part held onto the false hope that its host was still alive. It urged Severus to run and kept shouting, “You are not gone yet!” Severus tried to pay heed to the logical part but found himself running further into the darkness. With trembling hands, he tried to find landmarks, so he would not be running around aimlessly. But there was nothing in the darkness. Nothing but him. 

Suddenly, he was hot and sweaty, so hot and sweaty that he stripped off his signature teaching robes. The students had called him the Dungeon Bat. He wished he had some semblance to a bat. He needed to escape this void. The trembling and numbness from before traveled to his limbs. He tried to take a deep breath and occlude his fears. He tried in vain. For the second time that day, Severus Snape had no control of the situation. 

A voice whispered, “This is what death feels like.”

Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“Was it worth this feeling?”

Severus wanted to know what “it” referred to, but deep down he knew the answer. 

_Were my feelings for Lily worth this pain?_  
_Had she been worth selling my soul to two megalomaniacs?_  
_Did I die for…Am I doomed?_

“You are dying.”

_Aren’t I dead already?_

“You are going to die alone.”

Gone was the formidable Potions Master.  
He gave into his despair and openly wept.  
Phosphenes danced across his vision.  
And then he saw a light. 

 

 

 

When Severus Snape opened his eyes, he saw a young man bumbling around a near perfect replica of Dumbledore’s office. The stranger combed his bird’s nest of black curls, but several of the curls rebelled and shot straight up. The man’s hazel eyes shone with mischief and his smirk promised trouble. As the stranger straightened his obnoxiously, vibrant rainbow bowtie, Severus calmed his breathing. He didn’t remember much about the void—not that he wanted to—but he couldn’t forget what the voice, his voice, told him during his final moments. 

_You are going to die alone._

“You didn’t.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

The stranger gently smiled as he toyed with his bowtie. “You weren’t alone when you blacked out.”

_Can he read my thoughts? Does Legilimency work in this place?_

“I’m not reading your mind, but you can use Legilimency in this dimension.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, which made the stranger chuckle. 

“You’re easy to read.”

This only made the former Potions Master huff. He raised his occlumency walls and thought about the possible consequences of entering the stranger’s mind. He feared this stranger could be some sort of god-like being. Perhaps entering his mind would make Severus go mad like the poor sods in Lovecraft’s stories. Severus quickly dismissed his fears when he saw the stranger argue with a muggle phone alarm. 

“Blasted thing! I told the higher-ups I didn’t want it. I told them we could train doves if they wanted to seem more angelic. But no! Apparently, wizarding methods of communication are ‘archaic.’ Is there anything wrong with honoring tradition?”

The stranger nervously stuck his tongue out as he silenced the alarm. He caught himself and then gave Severus a fake smile. The former Potions Master could tell the stranger was biting the inside of his cheek. They stood in an awkward silence, both men studying the other. Severus used his stoic façade from his spy days. His eyes narrowed as he watched the stranger press various buttons on the phone. He had no clue what the stranger was doing, but his heart skipped a beat every time the stranger’s eyes darted towards him. 

“Sorry about the alarm. We’re running a tad late. I’ll give you the usual spiel once I finished texting my boss an update.”

Severus pretended to understand what texting was and merely nodded. As the stranger continued to text, Severus drummed his fingers against a nearby chair. There was something familiar about the stranger.

_Black, unruly hair. Hazel eyes. I have this intrinsic urge to punch his pretty face. Could he…no. It can’t be._

After what felt like an eternity, the stranger put his phone away. His earlier smile and pleasant demeanor were gone. He looked Severus dead in the eye with a look that could freeze ale. 

“Severus Snape.”

_Is this Judgement?_

“You are…”

_Doomed for all eternity?_  
_Sentenced to Hell?_  
_To be trapped in an endless void?_

“There’s no easy way to say this. You are…”

Cold sweat was dripping along Severus’ hooked nose.  
His palms grew clammier as the stretch of silence grew.  
The ticking of his heart began to match the minute hand of the grandfather clock in the corner.  
He didn’t know how much longer he could prolong the inevitable. 

“Get on with it,” Severus hissed. 

“You are dead.”

The stranger was met with silence. 

The stranger cleared his throat and handed Severus a hankie. “Take all the time you need to let it sink in.”

“Well, we don’t have much time. You see, we do have all the time in the world, but there’s also a schedule to follow. I know it’s confusing, but you’ll get used to it…”

The stranger was shortly cut off as an enraged Severus Snape wrung his neck. 

“You are dead? You are dead! Consequences be damned, I will end you!”

The stranger had the audacity to laugh. He pushed Severus away with the ease of moving a stuffed animal and fixed his bowtie. He then wagged his index finger from side to side. 

“Now, now, Severus. It would be in your best interest to not threaten a Good Place Architect.” 

“Good Place? Are you referring to Heaven?”

The former Potions Master became deathly pale. 

_Did I strangle an angel?_

The stranger rolled his eyes. “Heaven doesn’t exist. At least, not in the way muggles describe it. There are many forms of what we mortals refer to as ‘Paradise.’ In fact, there are multiple Paradises. We call them Good Places.”

Severus arched an eyebrow when the stranger, or rather Architect, said, “we mortals.” The corner of lips raised ever so slightly. 

_Perhaps he doesn’t have much power over me after all._

The Architect continued, “Every Good Place is a neighborhood created by an Architect, such as _moi_. There are neighborhoods made exclusively for wizards and others…”

“Although this is very interesting, why are you meeting with me? Am I to assume I have a place in your neighborhood?”

“Sort of. You have a choice. You see, you were…how to phrase this? A miserable, bitter sod that murdered three people, wanted to murder plenty of others, and…”

“I was _ordered_ to murder Albus. It was for the greater good.”

The Architect crossed his arms. “And the others?”

Severus narrowed his eyes. 

“This is your choice: You can either go to a slightly less Bad Place where you will be forced to teach potions to an infinite number of Neville Longbottoms and Seamus Finnigans while watching every miserable childhood memory you ever had during your lunch breaks”—the Architect paused for effect—“ _OR_ you can beta-test my new neighborhood and possibly, no definitely, have to do some community service.”

The former Potions Master snarled at his abysmal choices. He had been tortured multiple times in order to relay information to the Order. He had silently suffered as men like Black were regarded as heroes for Merlin knows what. He had given Albus and Lily seventeen years of his life, so he could protect Harry Potter. He had _died_ for the light. 

_Was it worth this feeling?_

The Architect sighed. “I know the choices aren’t the best. But you do have a choice. You weren’t a complete bastard, so if you go to the Slightly Less Bad Place, it’ll only be for about three decades.”

_Can I endure another thirty years teaching Longbottom?_

“And should I choose your neighborhood?”

“That depends on you. We have a twenty-year plan, but it can be modified.”

Severus drummed his fingers against the chair. He could spend thirty years being tortured or about twenty years living in a shoddy Good Place and helping James Potter’s doppelgänger. He then thought about what would happen to him once he paid his dues. 

“What happens after my sentence?”

“You would face a panel of Judges and they would decide if you are worthy of going to _The_ Good Place. I mean, you could choose anyone you want. You could live in solitude in an enchanted forest. You could live in an ever-growing library, inventing new spells and uncovering the secrets of the Universe. You could also live by your childhood crush.”

The Architect smirked as Severus’ cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

“The choice is up to you.”

The former Potions Master didn’t know what to choose. He had to think about the long-term consequences. Either way, he was going to face a panel of Judges. They would most likely be impressed if he decided to perform some community service. But would they see his ulterior motives? If he somehow managed to pass some cosmic test (or the Universe decided to not kick him while he was down) and he chose a Good Place, he could enjoy a life of blissful solitude. He then thought about the possibility of seeing Lily again. If they ever crossed paths, he wanted to beg for her forgiveness and have her see that he was not the dark wizard she feared him to be. 

He made up his mind. 

_I have no clue what this neighborhood will be like. Given its creator, it will most likely vex me to no end. But…_

“I suppose I can persevere through whatever tasks you give me.”

Severus shook hands with the Architect and immediately regretted his decision when the bowtie-wearing bastard sported a Cheshire Cat grin. 

“There’s no going back now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, we learn that zemblanity can be a cruel mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I was a couple of days late. Several of my relatives went to the hospital. Everyone is fine! There's a new baby in the family and everyone else was discharged. It was just crazy. I'm going to try to post once every week or so. I hope you like this next chapter and please let me know if you find typos. 
> 
> I used some of the dialogue from the third book of the series. I don't own JK Rowling's words and characters. 
> 
> *I would also like to thank those who commented on my first chapter. You really helped me with this one. :)

_In the late twentieth century, a mortal by the name of William Boyd coined the term **zemblanity**. Because apparently everyone wanted to know what the opposite of serendipity was. A **zemblanity** is when unfortunate and unforeseen discoveries happen…_

 

 

Before Severus could process the Architect’s words, he was being levitated towards the ceiling. At first, he felt uneasy, but he then found himself enjoying the sensation of weightlessness. A new thought occurred to him at that moment: He was no longer tethered to the rules of his previous world. The acts that had tainted his soul were still going to sway the Judges’ ruling. But the choices he made in this world also mattered. Perhaps, they would hold more weight since he chose to better himself. The former Potions Master almost smiled. The horrible things he witnessed, some of which he had done, didn’t seem so ponderous. He wondered if he could experience this again in the new neighborhood. 

But then the muggle phone alarm went off again. 

“We are really running late now.”

The Architect stuck his tongue out and mumbled something under his breath when he caught himself in the act. He bit the inside of his cheek as he canceled the alarm. 

“I’m sorry, Severus. I had wanted to get you settled by now. I actually have to pick up a transfer.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “Persephone, could you make this go faster? We have a schedule to keep, you know.”

The last thing Severus heard was a pop sound before the room began to rapidly tilt. Within seconds, the replica of Dumbledore’s office was upside down and Severus was a few feet away from a chandelier. The former Potions Master cursed the Architect as he was fast-approaching dozens of crystal spikes. Logically, he shouldn’t be permanently mangled in the chandelier—he was going to a Good Place after all—but that didn’t mean Severus was fine being impaled. 

He braced himself for impact.  
Severus closed his eyes.  
But nothing happened. 

Severus opened his eyes to black. His breathing became harsh. He counted to ten as he searched for a light, any light. There had to be a light. He and the Architect made a deal. Cold sweat ran down his spine. 

_Was this a trick?_

The Architect did look an awful lot like Potter.

_But Potter’s face wasn’t angular and…Wasn’t he taller?_

The former Potions Master hissed. He hadn’t seen his childhood tormentor in over a decade. There was no knowing if he could properly identify the man now, especially in his current state. 

_Could this have all been a ruse? Am I going to spend thirty years floating in a void while Potter and Black watch? Those brutes are probably laughing right this minute. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Wolf and Lily are with them…_

Severus shook his head. 

_I am not in some sick version of Purgatory._  
_If my soul was truly dark, then…_  
_Why give me a choice?_  
_Wouldn’t they simply toss me into the flames?_  
_Unless…_

He stopped breathing. 

_This is my punishment._

 

The former Potions Master drifted further into the void.

 

Some part of him rebelled against the black.  
Phosphenes danced across his vision.  
And then he saw a light.

 

Severus found himself surrounded by four blue walls. He could tell the walls were blue only from the few slithers of paint he could see between the numerous posters and frames that crammed the office. He scoffed at the vintage posters of Quidditch World Cups and he turned away from _The Daily Prophet_ clippings of the last Triwizard Tournament. His eyes darted around the room. There were illustrations from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , paintings of the Forbidden Forest at various times of the day, clippings of mysterious occurrences in New York City from the 1920s, and an empty portrait. 

The former Potions Master reframed from jolting when he heard a loud pop. Directly in front of him sat a beautiful woman clad in a lavender chiton and a sheer dress-robe. She straightened her crown of purple hyacinth, azalea, and Bells of Ireland. As Severus took in her strange appearance, she handed him a needlepoint pillow. He arched an eyebrow at its words. 

Welcome! _Everything_ is **FINE**!

“Is this supposed to be reassuring?”

The woman smiled. “Yes. Balthazar told me to relay this message in a comforting manner. Do you feel comforted?”

“You’re far from the brightest star in the sky, aren’t you?”

“Affirmative. I am not a star, so I cannot be the brightest. However, I was created from cosmic dust.”

She gave Severus another warm smile as she pointed to her crown. “Do you like it? I was told it would please you. And a resident said it made me look like ‘a fine fairy babe.’ What are your thoughts on the matter?”

Severus avoided eye contact with the otherworldly woman and changed the subject. “Where is the Architect?”

“Balthazar is running behind schedule. He was escorting a new security guard to his post and should be arriving in t minus 10. 9. 8. 7…”

The Architect banged open the door, carrying an armful of scrolls. “Sorry about the wait. Someone from HR didn’t process the transfer forms and we needed a security guard or we couldn’t allow new residents into the neighborhood.”

“Why are you in need of security?”

The Architect paused. He then grinned in a way that made Severus feel sick. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it. If you follow the rules, everything will be fine.”

The otherworldly woman then handed Severus a pillow that repeated the Architect’s last words. “I could sense you were uncomfortable with the manner in which Balthazar spoke. Does this help?”

Severus wanted to toss the pillow at her head but knew it wouldn’t do him any good. 

Balthazar smiled sweetly at the woman. “That was very kind of you, Persephone. Why don’t you check on the other residents while I speak with Severus?”

She waved goodbye and disappeared but not before she could give Severus another pillow. 

“I take it she is not the wife of Hades.”

“She’s the Wizarding version of Janet. That’s right. You don’t know what a Janet is. She’s basically a personification of all the knowledge in the Universe and she helps me run the neighborhood.”

Balthazar looked around his office and whispered, “Between you and me, I think I was given a recently rebooted Persephone. Don’t get me wrong, she’s brilliant—she could tell you the cure of lycanthropy if you asked—but I asked her for half a pot of coffee and she cut a coffee pot in half, I’m talking vertically, and filled it up.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “And what does this say about your superiors’ confidence in your neighborhood?”

With a dismissive wave, Balthazar said, “I wouldn’t let it bother you. Some of the people overseeing this project want to disband the program that allows would-be doomed souls, like you, to perform community service before facing Judgement.”

Severus almost pinched a facial nerve. “How is this _not_ supposed to bother me?”

“If they were the ones who gave me Persephone, then it means they must believe the neighborhood will be a success.”

“That sounds good for you, but should I be wary of them interfering with my tasks?”

The Architect paused. 

“I’ll assign Persephone to guard you. She’ll make sure there’s no meddling. I hope you don’t mind, but you’ll have to spend time with her.”

Balthazar’s words didn’t settle Severus’ nerves. 

_Is the fate of my soul in the hands of a complete Dunderhead? If she was sent by those who want to doom me, then why in the name of Merlin would he assign her to me? Unless…Does he know I was a spy? Perhaps, Balthazar hopes that I will be able to keep a close eye on Persephone and hinder her plans should she try to sabotage me. No. I’m giving Potter’s Twin too much credit. The situation could still work in my favor. She cannot sneak around if we have to be together._

“So the other residents don’t question why she’s always around you, we’ll say you’re her assistant.” 

The Architect then threw the scrolls behind his head. “There’s an idea! You’ll _actually_ be Persephone’s assistant. That’s how you can serve the neighborhood.”

Severus was about to tell Balthazar exactly what he thought about being someone’s assistant when the Architect said, “Or would you rather run the Welcoming Committee?”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “Is this the face you wish to greet new residents?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. He took out a wand and transfigured Severus’ clothes into a green bottom-up shirt, black trousers, and a black duster coat. 

“I like that shade of green on you, but…there’s something missing.”

With a flick of his wand, a black bowtie appeared around Severus’ neck. 

The former Potions Master grimaced. “Think again.”

The Architect pouted but transfigured the bowtie into a silk tie. 

“Persephone! Could you come here?”

Severus furrowed his brows when he heard a familiar pop.

“There you are.” Balthazar clasped his hands in mock excitement. “Now, I got some great news. Severus here is going to be your assistant.”

The otherworldly woman handed Severus a bouquet of dark pink roses and Bells of Ireland. “Congratulations.”

The former Potions Master avoided Persephone’s gaze. He lowered his head and thanked Merlin when the hair framing his face hid his cheeks. 

Balthazar smirked. “Now, Severus, don’t tell me this is the first time a lady gave you flowers?”

“I’m not a lady.”

Severus mumbled, “It’s better than another bloody pillow.”

Persephone then pointed to the scrolls on the floor. “Balthazar, I was told the CHF needs to review your plans.”

“Right. Persephone, why don’t you give Severus a tour of the neighborhood?”

“Of course. Come right this way.”

Before Severus walked out the door, Balthazar grabbed his sleeve. “I should probably warn you that everyone here knows about the last Wizarding War, but not all the residents know…exactly what your role was.”

Severus furrowed his brows. 

_Why do I have a feeling I should have chosen torture instead?_

 

 

 

The otherworldly woman led the former Potions Master to a large square surrounded by colorful, cobblestone shops. Severus’ senses were overloaded by a foul smell that started off as sweet and then slowly morphed into a stale and fishy odor. He found the culprits of the abominable mixture of odors. The square was nothing but tea and pastry shops, pubs, and fish and chips stands. Severus arched an eyebrow and then shook his head when he saw Quidditch posters and memorabilia in every store. Severus quickly discovered that the pubs also had newspaper clippings from both Wizarding Wars. He made a mental note to avoid them. 

“Pass the square is a wooded area and a lake. Fun fact: The Architect loved the landscaping of Hogwarts so much that he modeled the surrounding area after it. There’s even a Whomping Willow on the grounds. Here’s another fun fact: The infamous Whomping Willow on Hogwarts Campus was planted in the year 1971.”

“Why are you speaking in insufferable fun facts?”

“My research tells me it makes tours interesting. I’ll give you another one. Fun fact: The Hogwarts Whomping Willow hid a secret passageway that was used by one Remus Lupin who is currently…”

Severus froze in place. 

Standing directly in front of him was none other than Remus John Lupin. 

_Do not see me._  
_Merlin, help me. Do not see me._  
_Do_ **not** _see me._

Of course, the Universe was of no help. Persephone loudly greeted the werewolf and called him over. Severus cursed under his breath. Remus looked uncomfortable but was persuaded to greet them when Persephone started to wave excessively and shout, causing more residents to stare at the trio. Severus shot daggers at his former colleague as he wished to be anywhere else. 

“Hello, Miss Persephone. Severus. Lovely day for a stroll, isn’t it?”

Severus huffed at the werewolf’s poor attempt at small talk and walked past him. 

“Shall we finish the tour?”

Remus followed the former Potions Master and a confused Persephone. “Severus, for Hufflepuff’s sake, we’re dead. Why don’t we bury the hatchet?”

“Oh, yes, Lupin. We could bury the six years of bullying and the times you almost murdered me, but I’m afraid the Headmaster already did.” 

“Now, Severus, I also have my share of bones to pick with you, but I am trying to be civil.”

Severus sneered. “There you go, playing the noble werewolf. At least someone must have seen pass your act or else you would not be here.”

“Fun fact: Remus Lupin is not a resident of the neighborhood. He volunteered to work for Balthazar and commutes.”

Severus raised his occlumency shields to prevent his face from reddening. He clenched his teeth. 

“ _You._ You are the new security guard.”

The werewolf rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to abuse my position.”

“Does Balthazar know about your track record in roles of authority?”

Remus growled. “Are you threatening me?” 

He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I thought you were trying to turn over a new leaf.”

The former Potions Master glared at him. “What do you know?”

“Calm yourself. I know enough.”

“What. Do. You. Know?”

Remus paused. Severus didn’t miss the brief eye contact the werewolf shared with Persephone before he answered the question.

“I know you were given a reduced sentence if you beta-tested the neighborhood and that you have a hearing after twenty years.”

“Tell me, Lupin. Was it Black’s or Potter’s idea to have you transfer here?”

Remus sighed. “Listen to yourself. There’s not always some plot against you. And for your information, I haven’t seen James since he took up a guardianship.”

“Which Dunderhead thought it was a bright idea to have Potter become a guardian angel?”

“Fun fact: Good Place residents can become guardian angels despite having records of punishments.”

Severus arched an eyebrow. “Potter was punished?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Severus.”

The hollowed look in Remus’ eyes from his school days returned as he whispered, “We must all pay our dues.”

The temperature outside dropped a few degrees. Persephone sensed the shift. She then proceeded to hand Remus a bouquet of camellias. 

“Congratulations on the new position.” She clasped her hands. “Now, I got some great news. Severus here is going to be my assistant.”

Severus gripped his wand; he was ready to hex Remus should the werewolf taunt him. To his surprise, Remus’ smile seemed sincere. 

“You’re already moving up in the world.”

“ _Expelliarmus!_ _Everte Statum!_ ”

For a moment, Severus saw nothing but black. The back of his head was throbbing. It felt like Goyle had beat him with a bloody bat. He wanted to open his eyes, but the pressure inside his head was overwhelming. He felt a cold hand cradle the back of his head. He cursed himself for liking the contact. Severus couldn’t remember the last time someone had willingly touched him with such care. He heard a pop noise. Then, an ice pack was applied to his head. Once the ringing in his ears quieted, he heard Remus arguing with someone. 

“Don’t be a fool!”

“He murdered Dumbledore! He’s a bloody Death Eater! You told me yourself.”

“There were a few developments after…”

Severus silently called for his wand. 

“ _Flipendo Tria_.”

A gust of wind surrounded Severus’ attacker. Within seconds, he was trapped in a miniature tornado. The mad Marauder howled as he was being thrashed around. Persephone pointed her wand at him and he fell with a loud thud. Severus sneered as the mad Marauder rubbed his head. 

“Vengeance is sweet. Isn’t it, Black?”

Sirius Black’s face contorted in rage. “You’ll pay for that, Snivellus!”

Severus raised his wand. He was about to use an impediment jinx, but then Persephone stood in front of him. The former Potions Master raised an eyebrow and scrunched his forehead. 

“There must be some misunderstanding. I insist you lower your wands. Residents are prohibited from harming one another.”

Sirius turned to Remus. “Is this some sick joke? Snivelly is a traitor!”

“Now, who has come to the wrong conclusion? Has it ever crossed your piddling mind that I belong here? Or are you merely that obtuse?”

“Trust me, you belong in a much warmer place. Would you like me to take you there?” Sirius pointed his wand at Severus. 

“Why don’t you escort me instead?” Severus snorted. “Do I detect a flicker of fear, Black? Are you now doubting the notion you are the epitome of righteousness?”

Persephone stepped in-between the two wizards. “Enough. I shall explain. Sirius Black, Severus murdered the Hogwarts Headmaster under direct orders from Dumbledore himself and worked against the Death Eaters. He died after giving Harry Potter vital information that was crucial to winning the war.”

In a much softer voice, Remus said, “Don’t forget how he protected our cub.”

For a brief moment, Sirius’ eyes glistened. He lowered his wand, but the Black madness returned to his eyes. 

“You’re right, Moony. But I also can’t forget what a right, greasy bastard he was to Harry.”

“Sirius, be quiet…” 

The mad Marauder managed to point his wand at Severus without touching Persephone. 

“ _Levicorpus!_ ”

Images flashed in Severus’ mind of that fateful day in 1976. 

 

_He was panting on the ground._  
_He was gaging from a froth of bubbles._  
_He was becoming dizzy from the blood rushing to his head._

_They wouldn’t stop it._  
_No one stopped them._  
_No,_ she _had tried._

_But he only saw red._  
_He wanted them to shut up._  
_To stop laughing._  
_He wanted to be alone._

_And he got his wish._

 

His knuckles whitened. He was not a boy anymore. He saw red. 

Severus used the counter-spell, _Liberacorpus_ , to lower himself. As he was descending, he shouted a scorching spell at Sirius. A maelstrom of flames encircled the mad Marauder. Severus’s duster coat billowed, making him appear like a demented dragon. 

“ENOUGH!”

Persephone conjured a wave of water to extinguish the flames while Remus summoned Severus’ and Sirius’ wands. 

“Balthazar informed me that you were both grown wizards and he ordered me not to interfere in every squabble you would have. He told me you would know better. I thought he was correct. However…”

She took the wands from Remus, summoned a small chest, and locked them in it. 

“You have proven him wrong. You have proven _me_ wrong.”

All three wizards stood frozen in place. Red magic crackled around the otherworldly woman. Raging tendrils crowned her head. Her warm brown eyes frosted over. She then loomed over Severus and Sirius. Sirius went to his knees. Remus shielded his best friend from Persephone’s glare. 

“Persephone, I beg of you, give Sirius another chance.”

**He wanted to be alone.**

“Don’t send me back! I can’t face them again!”

**And he got his wish.**

“Sirius, be quiet!”

The mad Marauder sobbed. “Please…don’t send me back…”

_Will I be sent to the void?_

Persephone could no longer look at fear in the wizards’ eyes. Her hair grew somber and formed gentle waves. She forced a smile as she approached Severus and Sirius. After the former flinched, she visibly wilted. 

“I am not programmed nor am I authorized to punish residents. I…Balthazar is in a meeting in another dimension. I can…I will inform the other residents there was a misunderstanding between Severus and Sirius Black and ask them not to speak of today. However.” She gestured towards the chest. “I will keep your wands for the time being and I will notify Balthazar if you have another _misunderstanding_.”

The otherworldly woman tried to ignore the shower of thankyous Sirius gave her. Her head whipped towards Remus. “I expect you to keep _all_ the residents safe.”

She didn’t give the werewolf a chance to respond. “Severus, I can take you home.” She ducked her head. “If you wish.”

Severus slowly shook off his shock from earlier. He nodded. The former Potions Master kept his distance from the otherworldly woman as they walked into the woods. 

 

 

 

The former Potions Master clenched his fists. He had once prided himself on his composure and yet he allowed Sirius to rattle him. He shook his head. He couldn’t afford to make mistakes, especially with his soul on the line. Severus recalled how the werewolf had begged on Sirius’ behalf. Remus had forgotten all about him. The werewolf would have forsaken him. Severus couldn’t count on anyone to protect him. 

He was alone.

Severus’ thoughts then turned to the otherworldly woman before him. He couldn’t quite figure her out. The Architect had warned him earlier that day about Persephone. She could be an informant for those who wanted him to fail or a defective helper who would impede his success. And yet, she was keeping a secret for him. 

_What could she possibly gain from helping me? Perhaps, she plans to use this incident as blackmail or she wants to gain my trust, so she can destroy me at a later date…_

Persephone took off her flower crown. She frowned as she picked out the purple hyacinths. Along the dirt path, she found a patch of daisies. The otherworldly woman jumped in delight. She gathered an armful of daisies and then proceeded to lead Severus to a two-story cottage. 

“Welcome home!”

Severus thanked Merlin and Salazar that he kept his mask of indifference on as the door opened by itself. The first thing Severus took in was a chamber full of books. Two of the walls had three bookshelves that barely met the ceiling. A small reading nook that had shelving on the bottom of the bench was situated on the wall with the window. The remaining wall housed a roaring fireplace and two sets of floating bookshelves on each side of it. A few lounging chairs, a loveseat, and an armchair filled the open space.

He wanted to stay in the first chamber for hours, but Persephone led him to the archway. The kitchen was quaint. It was large enough for all the necessary appliances. (Severus noticed a coffeemaker suddenly appeared the minute he thought of looking for one.) It was the door in the kitchen that intrigued him. 

_In all my dreams, the door to my lab would be…_

Severus turned the doorknob. He stared at his potions lab with his mouth agape. There were three work benches with everything a potioneer could want—flasks of various volumes, a simple distillation set-up, vials, test-tube racks, and burners that would magically adjust to any size cauldron—along with a fully stocked ingredient cabinet and a variety of cauldrons. The former Potions Master perused his ingredients and nearly teared up when he saw rare items such as basilisk blood and Erumpent horns. 

“Does it please you?” Persephone glanced at Severus’ astonished expression and giddily clapped. “This was the hardest room to design. It took me a full ten minutes. Your bedchamber, an office, and a spare room are upstairs.”

Persephone then gifted Severus with a wreath of purple hyacinths and daisies. “I hope this adequately expresses my thoughts.”

She quirked her head to the side when Severus hid his face with his hair. “Severus, I am programmed to protect the residents of this neighborhood and I failed today.”

She summoned the pillows she gave Severus earlier that day. “You are my charge and assistant. You should feel comforted. I will work harder on comforting you.”

_It might have escaped your notice, but I was Albus’ charge and spy and look how well that worked out for me. And him._

“Miss Persephone, there is no need for you to comfort me.”

Persephone frowned, but she smiled once she heard a low purr. Severus’ eyes darted to the source of the noise. Persephone’s smile widened as a large cat with a ginger mane rubbed against her leg. She patted his squashed head and ran a hand through his bottlebrush tail. Severus glared at the pair of yellow eyes that regarded him with little interest. The half-Kneazle pawed at Persephone’s chiton and flicked his tail at Severus as if he was saying, “Leave us.”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Severus, I apologize, but he has to stay. He’s your familiar’s soulmate…”

“I don’t have a familiar.” He then added as an afterthought, “And there are no such things as soulmates.”

The otherworldly woman gave Severus a knowing smile. “You will find out soon enough.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at the half-Kneazle. “This ginger menace…I have seen him before, but I cannot place where.”

“Dying is like rebooting. Your mind is processing new data while trying to access past memories. You have fewer memories, skills, and instincts than me, so you should remember more in the next upcoming days.”

She gave Severus one last pillow before bidding him and his reluctant house guest goodbye. 

_“Everything you will need is here,” indeed._

He scoffed at the pillow and threw it along with the other ones and the wreath on top of the loveseat in the first chamber. He grumbled when he saw a tuft of ginger hair on the floor. After he vanished the hair, he groaned as another tuft appeared on the loveseat. Severus glared at the insufferable cat as he curled up in the armchair. The former Potions Master wandlessly used a locomotion charm to move the cat, but the charm had no effect on the ginger menace. The cat smugly raised its head and flicked its tail at Severus. 

_I have already fought with a mongrel and a wolf. I will not fight in my own home. Especially with a cat whose arrogance rivals that of James Potter._

Severus lifted the cat off the armchair and threw him out of the cottage.

“Not so smug now, are you?”

Severus curled his lips in a cruel grin. He went back to the first chamber to vanish any cat hair from the armchair, but he stopped at the loveseat. He stared at the wreath. 

The wreath of purple hyacinths and daisies. 

He was suddenly overcome with an urge to read a book. His long fingers immediately ran along the spine of a book titled A Complete Guide to the Language of Flowers. 

 

Purple hyacinths and daisies.  
I am sorry and I will never tell. 

 

He then recalled Persephone’s crown.  
Purple hyacinths, azaleas, Bells of Ireland.  
I am sorry, take care of yourself for me, and good luck.

 

_“Do you like it? I was told it would please you.”_

Severus closed the book. 

_Who gave you that message?_

 

 

The former Potions Master mumbled in his sleep. “…Asphodel…wormwood.”

Severus shook himself awake. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled off the strands that stuck to his forehead. He knew most of the moisture on his cheeks was not from sweat. Using the sleeve of his duster jacket, he wiped his remaining tears. He suddenly felt trapped within the confines of the armchair. A banging from the front door pulled Severus back to reality. 

_It is foolish to cry over the dead when you are amongst them._

The banging noise only grew louder. He then heard screams and a roar. Severus arched an eyebrow. 

_I highly doubt that was the cat._

Severus cursed Persephone for taking away his wand as he opened the window curtains. 

“Sweet Salazar…”

Outside was complete chaos. A dragon fresh out of the pages of _The Hobbit_ terrorized the shop-owners in the square. Streams of fire were jetting out of pubs like Roman candles. Three twisters slowly slithered their way across the entire length of the neighborhood. The inhabitants of the woods didn’t fare much better. Severus saw some of the local wildlife being levitated upside down while the rest ran from isolated grease showers. Severus closed his curtains. 

_It would seem I am staying in today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch _The Good Place_ , I will use some of the main plot points, but I will give them my own twist. I had fun thinking of the morning chaos sequence. 
> 
> Hope you are having a good day, night, or whatever time it is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged _The Good Place_ for the fourth time and had this little plot bunny. I hope you guys like my first fanfic and how I portray the characters. I’m open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. (If you guys find typos, I apologize in advance and please tell me.) Don’t be afraid to drop me a comment. Oh, and I’m wondering who else you think will be in the Shoddy Good Place or what community service Severus will do.


End file.
